1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a head mounted display (HMD), and more particularly, to an HMD for displaying an augmented reality image and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An augmented reality service enables a user to view a real image and an augmented reality image to provide real information and virtual information to the user. Recently, as technologies have been developed, a head mounted display (HMD) has been used as a device for providing an augmented reality service.
When an augmented reality service is provided using an HMD, there is a need for a more convenient input method for executing a function corresponding to an augmented reality image.